ULC News - Alberto Garzón's 10 Pledges to Reconstruct Falleentium
United Left’s aim is to rebuild and transform Falleentium after this war, for a better future. These ten pledges set out the framework for what United Left will campaign for, and what a United Left government will do. You can help us to shape policies in these areas, and more. 1. Full Employment We will create a million good quality jobs across our states and nations, and guarantee a decent job for all. By investing 500 billion Fall in infrastructure and industry, we will build a high tech, low carbon economy to ensure that no one and no community is left behind. 2. A Secure Homes Guarantee We will build over a million new homes in four years, with at least half a million state houses. We will end insecurity for private renters by introducing rent controls. 3. Security at Work We will give stronger employment rights from day one in a job and create new sectoral collective bargaining rights. We will strengthen working people’s representation at work and the ability of trade unions to organise, so that working people have a real voice at work. We will put action against undercutting of pay and conditions through the exploitation of migrant labour at the centre of reconstructing Falleentium. 4. A Secure Health Service and Social Care We will end health service privatisation and bring services into a secure, publicly provided Federal Health Service. We will ensure equality for mental health services. 5. A National Education Service We will build a new National Education Service, open to all throughout their lives. We will allow greater sharing of caring responsibilities and removing barriers to women participating in the labour market. 6. Action to Secure our Environment We will act to protect the future of our planet and act to ensure that other countries do the same. We will drive the expansion of the green industries and jobs of the future. We will deliver clean energy and curb energy bill rises for households, energy for the 300 million, and not the top 5 energy companies. We will defend and extend Falleen environmental protections. 7. Put the Public Back Into our Economy We will rebuild public services and expand democratic participation and give people a real say in their local communities with increased local and regional democracy. We will act to increase access to leisure and sports across the empire and expand our publicly controlled bus network. 8. Cut Inequality in Income and Wealth We will build a progressive tax system so that wealth and the highest earners are fairly taxed. We will act to boost the incomes of the poorest and close the gender pay gap. 9. Action to Secure an Equal Society We will ensure that the human rights of all citizens are respected and all are protected from discrimination and prejudice. We will take action to tackle violence against women and girls and tackle racism and discrimination on the basis of faith. We will not allow immigrants to be used as pawns. 10. Peace and Justice at the Heart of Foreign Policy We will put conflict resolution and human rights at the heart of foreign policy, commit to working through the Nilira Alliance, end support for aggressive wars of intervention and back action to ease the refugee crisis. Opinion Polls for Next ULC Leadership Election *Alberto Garzón: 54.7% *Dolores Ibárruri: 12.4% *Nafarroako Batua: 8.7% *Christian Picquet: 8.6% *Other: 15.6% Category:The Imperial Constitution